Outpost 3J
thumb|right|250px Outpost 3J jest dwudziestym drugim poziomem w kampanii single player Unreala. ; Autor : Jeremy War ; Opis : Nadal pozostajemy na wyspie, ale tym razem jest to doskonale ukryta baza Skaarj, z której trzymają pieczę nad niewolnymi Nali w mieście oraz kontrolują przestworza. Nie mamy wyboru, musimy wreszcie wydostać się z tego pięknego, ale odległego od planety miejsca. Opis przejścia This walkthrough was completed on Medium difficulty. Creature and item placements may differ on other difficulty settings. Entering the mountain, you arrive deep within a Skaarj installation. This hostile base is the centre of Skaarj operations for the Na Pali rock, and is not a place you should linger. You must find a way off this hostile planet, and that will probably mean getting back to the surface first. You start in the underwater tunnel you entered at the end of Na Pali Haven. You're in for a long swim now, so it's a good thing you picked up that SCUBA Gear before. Follow the curve of the pipe and it will eventually lead you up into a water tank inside the Skaarj installation. Climb out onto the walkway around the edge and kill the SkaarjWarrior who comes running from the far side of the room. He drops a Health Pack when he is killed. You will be by a wall on one side of this main room of the outpost. Three doors line the other walls; go anticlockwise round the four walls of the room to visit its features. This first wall has two ASMD Cores in a corner. The second wall has a locked door - you will not be using this door so you can forget about it. Collecting two boxes of 10 Flak Shells on the way, go to the door on the third wall. This panel-operated door too is locked, the panel inoperative. The final wall, with the third door, is where you want to go. As you approach the door, it slides open, revealing a SkaarjWarrior within. Kill this Skaarj and collect the Health Pack that he drops. Before moving on, you can collect two cans of Tarydium Sludge in the room the Skaarj was guarding. Go to the far end of said room and get on the lift; you will rise to a room with a Health Pack and Razor Blades guarded by a SkaarjOfficer with a Razorjack. Kill the Skaarj and collect the two Razorjacks that he drops. A door from this room leads out on to a raised walkway over the main central room. Follow the walkway all the way round and go through the door at the far end. Shortly, you will arrive in a control room where a SkaarjTrooper with a Dispersion Pistol is operating a console that carries a picture of the Na Pali pool and obelisk. Kill the Skaarj and collect the Health Pack that he drops. Read the console he was operating 1. Go to a smaller console on the right where a window overlooks the main room. Activate the console 2. Return to the main room walkway and jump down to the floor. The panel-operated door should be open now. If it's not, then the panel in the control room operated twice. Is so, it's no problem as the panel by the door is now operable and you can easily open the door without going back to the control room. A SkaarjOfficer with a Razorjack will come out from inside. Kill him then collect the Razorjack and box of 50 Bullets that he drops. Enter the room he was guarding; collect of the two Health Packs here then press the green switch at the far end of the room to call a lift. Step aboard and go for a ride. At the top, you will come out behind some huge metal doors. Press the panel on the right and the doors grind open, revealing what proves to be the Skaarj shuttle bay you saw on the mountainside in Na Pali Haven. There's a shuttle floating here but you can't use it. A grid-floored balcony above the shuttle bay holds a SkaarjGunner with an Eightball Gun. He won't see you yet, so go under the balcony and shoot crates open to get hold of two cans of 12 Eightballs. Another set of bay doors on the other side of the shuttle bay is locked, but a lift leads up on to the balcony. Go over to the lift and press the green panel nearby to call it. Ride it up to the balcony and take advantage of the element of surprise to flatten the unsuspecting SkaarjGunner with Flak bombs. Collect the Eightball Gun and Health Pack that he drops. A door is at the far end of the balcony. Go through and follow the corridor beyond, then go through another door into the shuttle bay control room where a SkaarjGunner with a Dispersion Pistol who is operating a console drops a Clip when he dies. Read the console he was operating 3. Three consoles stand by windows over the shuttle bay 4-6. The ones you want are the left hangar bay door controls. Press the switch and go out on to the balcony and see if the doors are open - the controls are dodgy and you may need to try a couple of times. When they have successfully opened, enter the corridor beyond and follow its curvature round to the left. Shortly upon rounding a corner in the corridor you will run into a SkaarjWarrior on guard in the corridor. Kill him and collect the Health Pack that he drops, then continue to follow the corridor, passing two Health Packs and an ASMD Core on the way. Soon you will come to a door and, upon passing through, will arrive on a walkway above a large room below. A spindly SkaarjSniper on this walkway will attack with a GES Biorifle; it'll be a fairly easy kill. Collect the two GES Biorifles the Skaarj drops when he dies, then go to the far end of the walkway and collect the two cans of Tarydium Sludge there. Press the green panel and ride the lift here down to the ground floor, and kill another SkaarjSniper with a GES Biorifle who ambushes you there. Collect the GES Biorifle and Health Pack that he drops. You are now in a tall room with a generator in the middle. There are large doors at one end; press the panel nearby and the doors open (you may need to try more than once) revealing a corridor beyond. Follow the corridor, and shortly you will meet a SkaarjTrooper with an Eightball Gun. Kill him and take the Eightball Gun and ASMD Core that he drops. This corridor leads outside but is blocked by a forcefield. Return to the generator room and go round to the right, then locate and activate a red control panel on the generator itself 7. Once again, you may need to try a couple of times. However, once it has worked, the forcefield over the exit from the corridor will have dropped. Leave the base, and you emerge on a plateau by the church you could see from Na Pali Haven. The entrance is to the right, but go round to the left and kill the Krall that attacks from that area. Go on round the back of the church via another Krall and you can get a pair of useful Nali Healing Fruit growing there. Go along towards the front of the church now. You can collect another Nali Healing Fruit near the front of the church at a dip in the wall, and if you need to, go to the similar position on the other side of the building for another Nali Healing Fruit. Go up the steps to the church door and enter the building. The corridor inside will lead you round into the central area of the church, where two Krall come down from the front of the church and attack. Kill the Krall and go behind the altar for an extra Health Pack. Arches on either side of the central room lead to doors at the altar end of each wing. The door within the arches on the left is conrolled by a panel which is currently inactive, so go to the door in the arches on the other side of the church, which opens allowing you access to a flight of steps going up and round beyond. Climb the steps, crossing on the way a grid floor to catacombs below with a forcefield window up above. Eventually you will reach the top of the stairs, where you arrive on the balcony above the main church area. Go to the far end of this stretch of the balcony and press a low-level brick which protrudes from the back wall in the corner. Go along the next stretch of balcony, and you will see that pressing the brick has opened a secret door at the other end of the same wall. However, before entering the secret chamber, continue along the last stretch of balcony and go through the door at the end into a small control room. Kill the Krall on guard then read the pannel on the left 8. Cross the control room and operate the console beside the force field window 9. That door in the arches should be unlocked now. However, first, return to the sercet door on the balcony and go inside. You will enter a small area with two Health Packs and a wooden lift. Collect the health then step on to the lift; you will be in the church loft, where two monk statues gaze out over the night sky. Collect the Eightball Gun and can of 12 Eightballs here then go to the monk statues and push them out through the windows. They will break open on the church entrance steps below to reveal a Shield Belt and a Super Health Pack. Note: Just a curiosity but something rather cool none the less. If from the open windows after you've pushed the monk statues out, you jump across to the ledges around the church's smaller spires, you can go round and on to the roof. If you go along to the far end of the roof, you get a view of Na Pali Haven. Cool, eh? Jump down now to the church's entrance steps and collect the two powerups, then re-enter the church and go to the previously locked door. Activate the panel and the door should open, allowing you access to a flight of steps that goes down and round beyond. Descend the steps past a locked door (which is not relevant to the playing of the map) and then take a right when the steps fork. Duck into an alcove on the left at the bottom where you can pick up two boxes of 10 Flak Shells, but beware the two barrels here which contain two Pupae. Cross the bottom of the steps below and descend into the so-called "Lower Church Catacombs". Turn right into the catacombs and go round the corner, and you will be in a misty tunnel with Nali corpses lining sleeping bunks on either side. These corpses can be gibbed to reveal either Nali Fruit Seeds or Pupae at random. Before going right down to the end, go back round through the junction and into the parallel stretch of tunnel, and deal with the Nali corpses there as well. When all of the Nali corpses have been gibbed, go round to the far end of the catacombs. Here you will find an out of place-looking metal door. Go through the metal door and you will arrive on a balcony above a large cellar room full of Skaarj equipment. This room is guarded by a beefy SkaarjBerserker, so ready your Flak Cannon. You may need to go down to the lower level to kill the Skaarj, if so then use one of the two side lifts to get back up afterwards. Go to the back of the room and read the large panel 10. Then, operate the smaller panel 11. The large device in the centre of the lower level hisses into action and a large glowing orb forms above its floor pad. Time to go back to the surface of the planet it seems... step into the orb to exit the level. Wiadomości Translatora # "Security Log: Outpost 3J Base Commander Ssja'Rath 10th Talon of Ssa'Rath. To maintain order and security we have been keeping a constant watch on the Nali in the town. Vigilance is the Guardian of Honor." # "Main Bay Door Controls" # "Message Log 7: Mothership acknowledges request for resupply of Outpost 3J. Scout Skimmer 3J-1A authorised to return to the mothership to pick up cargo." # "Right Hangar Bay Door Controls" # "Forcefield Controls" # "Left Hangar Bay Door Controls" # "Rear Entrance Forcefield Controls" # "No unauthorised access to lower church catacombs. All personnel must be checked by security before access is granted." # "Lower Security Access Panel" # "Teleporter target coordinates set for surface transporter pad 13. Sentry personnel already dispatched to location to secure area against resistance. Area cleared for cargo transmission." # "Teleporter Controls" Kategoria:Kampania Unreal